


Persuasion

by CalaveraCeleste



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Cayde is a love machine, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Makeup Sex, Reader is a skilled female non-exo hunter, This is mechanophilia folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalaveraCeleste/pseuds/CalaveraCeleste
Summary: Being Cayde-6's lover sure can get on your nerves sometimes, but at least he knows how to make it up to you after messing up with his gambling.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people, first of all, we don´t know much about Exo´s, ahem, "anatomy", but we know from Cayde-6's Treasure Island Book notes that he can find organic women attractive (Maya Sundaresh, yeah).  
> Besides, English isn´t my first languaje, so positive criticism is much appreciated. Enjoy!

Cayde-6 and you had become intimately close since you became a hunter. You never were the type of soldier to get romantically involved with a superior, but something made you fall deep and fast for him. Maybe it was his cheery vibe, which always rose up your spirit even in the worse situations, or him being an extremely reliable and caring person despite his smug attitude, or the fact that he was so cultured that you could never get tired of having conversations with him, or his eternal disposition to play the fool, which always amused you, even if most people found him annoying as hell.

Ever since he became a member of the Vanguard, he used to complain about how boring his new position was. After your missions, you reported to him at the tower and he never failed to congratulate you about your achievements and try to cheer you up, or jokingly ask you to take him with you. He would try to get you to spend the night with him every time it was possible, and he always persuaded you. Sometimes you stayed at the tower just playing cards or reading a book together while sitting on his lap. If you weren´t too tired, you would go to his favorite ramen shop or to the bar, and then go for a walk or pet anything that was lurking around, generally cats and dogs. You usually ended up dozing away in his embrace, with him carrying you to the bedroom soon after to sleep together.

This was, of course, until you discovered he had been gambling with Lord Shaxx about your performance on missions, always in your favor. Though you had to admit it was kind of flattering to be considered so trustworthy by such a skilled warrior, it made you mad to know he had been unleashing that vice of his in something which meant risking your life.

It had been almost a whole month since you discovered it and confronted him about it, and boy you let the demons out that night. On top of all, you were exhausted from your most recent mission and had little to no patience to spare. You were so enraged you didn´t even gave him space to justify himself, and you could swear that at least half the people in the tower heard your yelling.

Your anger had cooled off since then, and now every time you came into the tower you just reported to him and stormed out as fast as possible, ashamed of your outburst. You felt lucky that the last few times he just happened to be busy with something else or wasn´t alone and couldn´t go after you. He always looked at you in a guilty way, and you could tell he wanted to speak, but you didn´t feel ready yet.

This day had been a crushing one for you. The mission you were tasked with was particularly stressful and dangerous, with all your teammates barely making it through, and you, being the most skilled member of the group, having to go great lengths to keep them safe and fulfill the mission. You didn´t feel like dealing with your personal issues with Cayde now. All you had in mind was reporting to him and rushing to your home to take a nice, long shower and get some rest.  
This time he was completely alone, and when he saw you entering the room he immediately stood up and walked towards you.

-My love!-He said in his usual jolly voice, as like nothing happened – how did the mission g…  
-Don´t you dare call me love! I told you I’m done with you! -You snapped at him, your weariness and anger speaking for you.  
-Come on, don´t be like that.  
\- I have nothing else to say to you!  
\- Please, listen to me! Last time you didn´t even let me speak. Let´s talk about it like grown-ups- He said with a smile.  
-No, you listen to me! I know you get bored in here. I know you´d rather go back to being a guardian, but do you think I enjoy going out every day and risking my life in those difficult missions? Do you think I like it? Even if I’m good at it? - He looked remorseful again.  
\- I know how it is, I was a guardian too, you know-  
\- And on top of that, how do you think I feel knowing that it’s all just a game to you? That you aren´t even worried about me? - He lowered his head in shame at your words.  
\- It’s not that I am not worried! I really wouldn´t know what to do if you didn´t make it back one day. I would give anything to be able to go with you.  
\- Then you make an awful job at showing it- You spat.  
\- I´m sorry- He said, putting his hands on your shoulders and looking directly into your eyes. His words took you by surprise- I´m really sorry. I know I screwed this up, I should have never gambled over something like this, and I understand if you think I’m not the right one for you now..  
-Cayde…  
-But please don´t go away. I don´t want to be without you-He continued-I have missed you too much. All I can do is to promise that it won´t happen again, and hope you can forgive me.

You were pretty impressed. You didn´t even expect a proper apology, but here he was, putting aside his arrogant and stuck-up attitude, admitting how sorry he was and how much he needed you. He stared expectantly at you, waiting for a response.

\- It´s...Ok.-You finally said- I suppose at least I should have let you apologize. I was pretty run-down that day, too.  
\- It is fine then? Are we cool again? - He asked with a glimmer of hope.  
\- Yes, we are- You answered with a soft smile. You didn´t feel mad at Cayde anymore. All you wanted was to have him back.  
\- Would you stay with me tonight? You know I don’t sleep well at night if it isn’t with you- Your heart softened at these words. You knew Exos were especially vulnerable to insomnia, and he told you many your presence was soothing to him.  
\- Mm, Ok. But don´t blame me if I am a little demoralized. The missions are getting monstrous lately.  
\- I know how to fix that- He said in his usual gleeful tone- Come here!- He wrapped his arms tightly around you, almost leaving you breathless.

You could have just pushed him away, but didn´t want to. You were dying for a little of physical contact, _whoever it was from_ , and, as much as you would be reluctant to admit it, you had missed his touch for every minute you two were apart.

You soon responded to the hug, wrapping your arms around him and resting your face in the crook of his neck, feeling his warmth and closeness. You stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the moment. He spoke after a while:

-I´ve been thinking, and I believe I know just the way to make it up to you- he whispered with a sensual tone that made you shiver.  
-What do you have in mind?-you asked, grabbing him delicately by the jaw and making him look directly into your eyes.  
\- I want to take care of you- he answered in the same suggestive tone, talking very close to your ear.  
\- I don´t get what you mean- you said, genuinely puzzled.  
\- You know, satisfy you…manually-He tried to explain-Just leave it to me! I can be a love machine too- he added, winking one of his robotic eyes.

You immediately understood what he was offering, flushing a deep shade of pink. For a moment you didn´t know whether to respond accordingly or laugh at his silly pun.

You had seen him like this before. He always considered you attractive, or at least it seemed so. Every time you took off your armor in front of him, or showed up with just a towel covering your body after a shower, he would stare at you in a rather shameless way. He also liked to comment about what a good shape you were in, or how it was a hassle that you had to wear so many layers of armor every day.

-Mm, I’m sure you totally came up with the idea yourself, and didn´t read it somewhere...[Hunter of the Heart](https://stormcallart-blog.tumblr.com/image/165224435432)\- You mocked him.  
-Hey! Those are romantic novels, not erotic novels.  
\- Ah, come on. We both know most people read those only for the sexy parts.  
\- Now you are just projecting!-He teased, pointing at you.  
\- Wait, are you calling _me_ a pervert? I´m not the one who just offered a handjob!  
\- But you are the one who seems to like the idea.  
\- For the Traveler´s sake! You already put me in the mood, don´t ruin the moment now.  
\- Of course not, honey. Besides, you look adorable with that blush- He remarked, in his usual good humor.  
-Oh hell!-You gasped, covering your face- That´s why I´m thankful of having to use a helmet. I would be a lot less intimidating without it.  
-No good in covering yourself now, though- He whispered, holding you tight and looking at you as if he had just found the most magnificent treasure of all. You were silent for a while, deeply flattered by the way he looked at you.

After a while, he spoke again:

\- So…, do you want it?  
\- Yes…I want it- You said with anticipation, caressing his metal jaw giving a not-so-sneaky look at his body.

As soon as he heard your response, Cayde swiftly slid his hands above your knees and carried you to the bedroom bridal-style. You expected him to lay you down on the bed, but he left you to stand up in the floor instead. You gave him a puzzled look.

\- I really want.., I need to see you- He said while tracing the soft curve of your waist with his hands- All of you- He remarked with desire, making you blush even more.  
\- Then go ahead..., my gunslinger–You said flirtatiously while toying with his scarf.

He began undoing you clothes, taking his time to appreciate every new piece of exposed skin. You could tell he had been waiting the chance to take off you armor himself, who knew since when. Before you could keep thinking about it, he had already taken off your last piece of clothing. Self-awareness rushed over you as you were left naked with him gazing intensely at you.

-That´s it.., you are even more beautiful than I ever expected- He spoke while gently stroking your hair and looking down at your body- I would say beyond beautiful.  
-Cayde, I...- You were interrupted by his hand on your lips, as you immediately melted to his touch and closed your eyes. It never ceased to amaze you how warm and soft his hands felt considering he was just a really complex humanoid machine. “Better not to think about it right now”, you said to yourself. He loved how sensitive you were to his touch, and he looked at you affectionately while caressing you face with one of his hands and starting to feel your body with the other. He was being as delicate and romantic as he could manage.

-Just tell me what you want- He whispered again, his breath feeling so warm on your shoulder- I’m here for you.  
\- Touch me- You muttered, grabbing one of his hands and kissing it. He was dazed at your actions, fixing his gaze on you once again. You kissed his hand once again, and got two of his fingers into your mouth, licking at them provocatively. That was too much for him.

He pinned you against the wall and groped you with both of his hands, trying to memorize your body. You couldn´t help but to do the same, running your hands against those incredible pectorals of his. You were melting on his arms, hoping this moment would last forever.

You gave a low moan as he began fondling your breasts roughly, massaging them with just the right pressure. The heat in your belly was becoming too intense, and you felt fully aroused already, your body showing clear signs of it. When he finally began caressing between your legs, he immediately noticed you wetness, satisfied at his work. Cayde grabbed you again and lay you down on the bed.

\- I will make you feel amazing- He held you face and whispered tenderly in your ear. You barely had time to process what he was about to do when you felt those strangely warm fingers begin to touch your most sensitive area, making circles around your clit and holding your face with his other hand.  
\- Cayde! Aah- The motion sent a wave of pleasure through your body. You couldn´t think straight anymore and you vision became blurry.  
\- Umm, you are burning. Are you sure you’re Ok? - He teased you.  
\- It´s your fault-Ahh…

He did such a marvelous work that you were biting your lip and digging your nails into his back, lost in the sensations. At one moment, he slid one of his fingers into your mouth and you bit it, making him chuckle.

Soon, the pressure in your core became too much and you began shaking like a leaf, your breathing becoming even more erratic. He recognized your signs of coming and his touch became harsher. After a couple of minutes you released yourself with a low groan, biting harder at his finger to muffle your indecent sounds.

You stayed still in Cayde’s arms for a moment, trying to regain your breath. He pressed his head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat.

\- How are you? -He asked after a while.  
\- You tell me- You answered in a tired voice.  
\- Umm- He said while looking at your drowsy face with an expression of concern- From your looks, I would say I am more that forgiven. And I think somebody just fell for me like a crashing ship, but that isn´t strange at all.  
\- Shut up! - You yelped and gave him a playful shove on the arm.  
\- You know I´m right- He said poking at your shoulder.  
\- Mm, It´s Ok. I overreacted, too. Sorry for yelling at you.  
\- Nah, it’s not the first nor the last time I get yelled at, I´m sure.  
\- Now all you have to do is to buy me something pretty with the Glimmer you made from all those bets, and then we’ll be fine.  
\- Hey, that´s not fair! You said I was forgiven!  
\- I never said I forgave you- You said with a devilish smile.  
\- Ok, ok then. My, you can be persuasive, too-He sighed, embracing you tenderly.

You gently kissed his horn, and he just chuckled and held you closer to his chest as you drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for you, and you needed all the rest you could get.


End file.
